Muscovite Empire
The Muscovite Empire is a vast Feudal kingdom stretching from Ostpfalz to Erkat. It is one of the oldest kingdoms of the world, second only to the Erkatian Empire. The country has been cut in half since the establishment of the Golden Horde upon the Kaphari mountains, and the Feudal Lords south of the Kaphari have withdrawn their allegiance from the emperor. Geography The Muscovite landscape is dominated by the Kaphari mountains, the highest mountain range of the northern part of the world. The Great Western Roads, a long route connecting Ostpfalz with Erkat pass through the Capital city of Belgorod, the home of the Muscovite Emperor. The rest of the land is a vast steppe, that is heavily cultivate with everything from corn and barley in the north to rice in the south. History First Emperor The area was inhabited by a nomadic pagan population of herdsmen, with only a few permanent cities that mainly served as annual trading posts among the tribes. In the year 36, Akelon declared that he would sign a peace and support any King that would convert to the Thelemian faith. Vsevolod, a Muscovite chieftain, living close to the Erkatian border, rushed to seized the oppurtunity,making a great show of his conversion to the faith and sending messengers to Akelon's court to request a priest. The conversion though was nothing more than a show, since Vsevolod continued to practice his old faith. This attitude earnd him the nickname "the Confused". He soon mustered his men and marched east, conquering any tribs he came across. Vsevolod the Confused, though, was yet far from the formation of a unified kingdom. The nomadic tribes couldnot be controled and had no concept or need for central authority. Akelon though, recognising the merits of a strong and stable ally, came to his help. Erkatian officials followed Vsevolod, forcing local population to abandon their herds for grain cultivation. Thus a Feudal system was adopted, where the vast empire would be ruled by local Feudal Lords, that would own their lands and would have to pay an annual Tribute to the new Emperor. Vsevolod the Confused became the first emperor, and the city of Belgorod was made the capital of the new country. The Great Western Roads As the Ostpfalz kingdoms rose in power, more and more traders became interested in the riches of the West. Emperor Hashim of the Muscovites started in 820 the construction of a road system, known as the Great Western Road, that would connect Ostpfalz with the Erkatian empire. The stone roads were miracles of engineering for their time and are still the largest human construction on the world. During their golden age they were also extremely safe, since they were constantly patrolled by the Muscovite army. They are run by a company that operates under the emperor, the Great Westrn Road Company. Until their decline, after the Fynnian ocean going vessels offered a cheaper connection between east and west, they were the source of great profits for the Muscovite Emperor, since the Empire received tolls for the use of the Roads. The Golden Horde By the year 910 the Golden Horde had reached the Muscovite border. Chosing the protectin of the roads above the safety of the realm, the Emperor allows the Horde to march across the Kaphari mountains, reaching the eastern foothill of the mountains. The emperor allows the Orcs to settle in the mountains and since mercenaries were always in need to patrol the Great Western Roads, the Emperor allows them to hold and guard the mountain passes, allowing them to charge tolls without obliging them to pay a tribute. The Horde though has cut the empire in two. The Feudal Lords south of the Kaphari, controlling over half of the Roads soon withdraw their alliance from the Emperor, who is unable to react, since the Horde seperates him from the autonomists. Finally, by 955 the Golden Horde has effectivelly been dispersed. Most of the Orcs have sought employement close to Feudal Lords and many have joined the Zengian Guard, an elite, well paid force, that acted as personal Guard to the Emperor. In 1254 the remnants of the Golden Horde are reunited under a Chieftain known as Halgur and begin a northbound migration. The move is known as Magar Nach Nordu (the Step to the North). Their passage through the lands of the Muscovite empire is peaceful, as they even avoid using the local produce for sustenance. Category:The Lands